Kaleb
by coyote
Summary: My first fan-fic. Set in evolution. It follows a character that I made up. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character's. Accept for Kaleb, and Damien. I'm not making any money off this (P.S. Check out my sponsors at the bottom of this page……..haha just kiding.) Now with out further a due.

****

Kaleb

'Lasers, how pathetic.'

Kaleb thought to himself, as he tore the panel next to him off with his knife. He was no more than 15, he isn't not even sure. He was wearing a suit specially built to increase his strength, and reflexes. He ripped out the wires causing the laser's to short out. He continued to slide down the air ducts, of the X-mansion, until he came up to a vent. Looking through it first to make sure no one was in the room he was about to jump into, he kicks out the vent, and jumps out.

'Looks like I'm in the kitchen' he thought as he quickly ran to the door. He slowly crack's open the door a little to listen if anyone is coming. After deciding that no one was coming down the hall, he peeked his head out, and looked down hallway. He didn't see anyone coming.

'All right first I gotta go down to the garage, then find the control room then I'm outta here.' He ran down the stairs and straight to the garage. He had been studying the plans to the mansion for last 2 days. He quickly set up the 3 packages of C4.

''I'll set them to go off in 2 hours, I should be far away from here by then.'' the thoughts kept running threw his head, 'I hope these explosives only destroy the vehicles in here and no one's hurt. I hope these people could forgive me for this. Damn! That's nice bike too.'

He then ran down to the main control room.

'Alright set up the virus to go off over the main computer, and should knock down the whole system leaving them without power long enough for Magneto to do whatever he wants for about a day until they get it fixed.….. OK virus is downloading, I'm outta here'

He proceeded down the corridor's to the stairs assure that everyone was asleep at 2:00 a.m., when a girl wearing pajama's, walked right through the wall bumped into him. He reconized the girl from school.

"Kaleb what the heck are you doing here!" the girl yelled.

"Where the hell did you come from Kitty?! Ahh screw it!" he quickly grabbed her, and stuck his over her mouth.

"Don't you dare try anything, your just gonna come wit……." The kitty went right through his arms.

"What the…"

"Logan, Scott, somebody! Hurry someone broke in."

"Shit!" he yelled as he began to make his way down to the stairs.

"He ran down the stairs!" He heard Kitty tell someone.

He saw someone running up the stairs, and heard some people running down the stairs after him. He quickly dove in the air and planted his boots right in the chest of the person running up after him, sending the guy rolling down the stairs. Kaleb got up quickly, and saw the person that he knocked down get up from the landing of the stairs. The gash in his head quickly healed, and metal claws came out of the man's hands.' This is what I get for messing with mutants' he thought as he pulled out his knife to fight the mutant, but a laser blast knocked it out of his hands. "Shit!" he glanced behind to see who did that. 'it looks like Scott another guy from school., I didn't know he could do that.' He thought

He quickly jumped into the air and tackled the man with the claws. They both quickly got on there feet. The man swung his left claw at Kaleb, but Kaleb quickly grabbed the man by the wrist, careful not to get cut, he kicked the man in the kidneys, and snapped his arm back. "Damn! That should brake any normal man's arm!"

"There's your problem, I'm not an normal man." The man swung his other hand at his attacker. Kaleb quickly blocked, and knocked the man back with a knee to the stomach. Then kicked him in the face with steel toe boots, which left the man a little disoriented.

" I dented my steal toe shoes with your head!" He saw Scott who was watching the fight on the stairs with the other mutants throw another 'laser blast from his eye's' at him, Kaleb quickly dodged it. He was about to get up, when the lights, and anything else run by main computer, turned off. 'It doesn't look I could go through the door now.' He remembered from the plans that all the main doors in the mansion are electronically sealed, which needed a password to unlock. He felt around in the dark, and picked up what felt like a phone, ripped it from its cord and threw it through a window. He was running for the shattered window, when the he made out the shadow of the man with the claws plunge at him, he stepped back and threw the man into the wall. The man quickly went back after Kaleb. Kaleb grabbed him by the wrists trying to keep from being gutted from the man's claws. They were wrestling for control when a bright pink light filled the room, and hit the man with the claws. 

"Darn it Scott! You hit Logan!" someone yelled.

"He'll be fine, I didn't hit him that hard!" Said Scott with a smirk, as everyone on the stairs began to run after the intruder. 

"Thanks Scott!" Kaleb yelled as he climbed out the window. Another friend from school then hit him in the chest, she had brown hair with a streak of white through it. The punch sent him flying back through the house, and right through a wall. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"What the…, where am I" Kaleb woke handcuffed to the side of what seemed to be a hospital bed. He looked around the room. The only light was coming from candles. He then saw Kitty standing in front of the door.

"I think he's awake" yelled Kitty. Logan walked in with Jean, another person he knew from school. Logan had a burn on the side of his shirt, but he didn't have a burn or anything.

"What the hell were you doing sneaking through this place!"

He suddenly remembered he was " What Time Is It!"

"It's 3:47 a.m."

"That mean's that there's about 20 minutes left. Hurry, and take the disk in my left jacket pocket, and run it in your main computer!"

"Why should we trust you!"

"Cause if you don't a bomb will go off in the garage that could destroy this whole building. You need to restore the main computer in order to get by your electronically locked doors to get into the garage, don't you!"

" Jean take the disk, I'll go stop the bombs, kitty stay hear and make sure he doesn't move." About 5 minutes later the lights turned back on. "Kitty ask him what wire I should cut." Logan asked over their communicator's.

"What wire should he cut?"

" The yellow one, tell him to make sure that he gets all 3 bombs "

"The yellow one Logan, make sure to get all 3 bombs."

"Alright"

He noticed that he was wearing the pair of pants, and the T-shirt that he wore under the suit "What happen to my suit?" 

"Scott thought it would be a good idea to take off of you to try to keep you from running."

"Man I hate that guy. Hey uhhh… Kitty can you get me a drink of water my throat is really parched?"

"Alright those handcuffs should keep you there." She left the room, and headed down to the kitchen. 

'They would if I didn't know how to pick em.' He thought as he pulled a pin out of the cuff of his pants. He unlocked the handcuffs, and made his way to the door. He began to run down the hall to the stairs. 'I failed, there going to kill him' he kept thinking. He was turning the corner when the girl that punched him earlier slammed him into the wall. "Hello Rogue."

"Where ya'll goin?"

"Ahhh… Right back to the room."

"Dat's right and stay der till the professor gets back from his trip"

"What times that"

"9:00 a.m."

"Alright." 

'I should have enough time to save him after that'

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Please review. This is just the first part. I think that it's kind of corny. 


	2. His Story

Disclaimer; I'm not making any money from this, and none of the characters, except Kaleb, and Damien, belong to me. So don't sue me. And now the featured presentation;

**__**

Kaleb: His story

'Hard stone brick wall, hard stone red brick wall.' Kaleb was concentrating hard on that thought. It Saturday morning and Kaleb was sitting in Professor Xaviers office blocking the Professor from his mind. He Knew how to block Telepathy from his mind from his training, If he was caught, his old employers didn't want him giving military secrets away. Scott, Logan, and Jean were standing around him preventing him from running.

"Why are blocking your mind." 

"I have many secrets, that I can't trust you with."

"Then maybe you explain why you were breaking into here and trying to blow it up."

"Cause They'd kill him if I didn't."

"What?!"

"It's a long story."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, and obviously neither are you."

"Alright here's my story….. 

Me and my little brother Damien have been on are own for the last 5 years. We were constantly running, going city to city, using fake ID's to get into bar's, and checking into cheap motel rooms. We've been making a living out of being thieves and not pathetic pickpockets either. We've pulled off some really great heists. We've never even been caught either, until about 3 months ago. We heard about a High School, whose principal had a lock box of jewelry worth an quarter of million dollars. Damien researched it. He told that there was. We decided to try to pull off the job. We easily blended in with the students there. I had Damien pick a fight with kid, I told him not to hurt the kid, cause we both could kill anyone with are bare hands. We've trained to fight for as long as I could remember. Anyway he was supposed to make a distraction, until the principal and her secretary left to go stop them. Well the plan was going fine. Damien picked a fight right down the hall, in front of principal's office. I was standing in front of a locker that was in next to the principal's office. Just as planned the principal and the secretary left to go break up the fight. I put my ski mask on, and walked into the secretary's office, which I had to go through to get into the principal's office. There were 2 armed security guards in front of her office. 'What a weird school' I thought as knocked the guards out. I went to unlock the door, and went in. It was kind of big, and dark for an principal's office. Just as Damien told me there would be, there was a security monitor pointing at a portrait of some lady. I took my knife and cut the wire leading from the camera. Then I went to the portrait and took it off the wall. Sure enough there was the lock box. That's when everything went wrong. 

I pulled it out of the wall, unaware of the man that just walked in. The lock box slid out easy enough. Then it felt like someone was tugging on the steal lock box. I tugged back, then it felt like someone took it threw at me. It knocked me back into the window, it shattered the window but I didn't go falling out, luckily. I couldn't go out the window from the second floor. So I dropped the lock box on the floor. 'I could go pick up later, after I was done with the old man that was the reason the box attacked me,' I thought. I pulled out my knife, but he slammed me against the wall with a metal chair, that pinned me there. He has the power to control metal or something. Without even coming near me the knife pressed up against my throat. I felt around for something with my free hand. I pulled off a glass shard from the shattered window, and chucked it at him. It nailed him right in the head, which left a nice gash between his eyes. He stumbled back, and released his grip on the chair, and knife. I picked up the lock box, and my knife, and ran out the principal's door. 

There was a kid standing in front of the door that led out of the secretary's office. I later learned that his name is Avalanche, for a good reason. I was just about to knock him down, and leave, when I fell down, cause the ground was shaking. I wasn't able to get up it was shaking so hard. The place felt like it was going to fall apart. I figured that the kid had something to do with since he wasn't even phased. So I threw the lock box at him. It nailed him right in the nose. The kid stumbled back, and the earthquake subsided. I knocked him out with a blow to the head with my knife. I didn't want him try to throw another quake. 

I ran out into the hall and saw my brother being pulled by the principal. 

"Let's go I got the box!" I told him.

He knocked the lady down, but the lady swept with her legs. They both got back to their feet, and continued to fight. She must have been as good as he is. I turned to go help him, when she yelled 'Hey Blob stop them.' I turned around to see who she was yelling at. He has to be the fattest kid I've ever seen. I turned to see the fight between my brother, and the principal. She had already knocked him unconscious. That's the first time I've ever seen lose to anyone but me before. The blob rammed me, and sent me flying into the wall.

I woke up later with my hands strapped to a chair. I heard the principal, and the man talking. So I pretended to stay unconscious to hear what they were talking about. I heard the man ask if she was sure about this. 

"Yes I'm pretty sure I know who these 2 are, and if I'm right then he'd be perfect for the job." 

"I know you're awake." The man told me. 

"He's fine. Don't worry about him. I have a proposition for you." She told me as she turned from the form of Ms. Shields into some kind of blue lady. "My name is Mystique, and the man behind me is Magneto. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for trying to steal the box. It's worth so much how could I blame you for trying. I don't know why I keep it in here. I'll tell you what I'll give you a place to live in, and you could attend this school. All you have to do is a couple of tasks for me every once in awhile, and never try to steal from me again."

"What about my brother?"

"He already agreed to the plan."

"Alright."

At the time I wasn't really thinking about what her little tasks were. I was just happy she wasn't turning me over to the police, for grand larceny, and assault, and battery. Besides it sounded like the chance that I've always wanted, so I could go straight.

For 3 months we attended Claremont High, and stayed in a house with the Blob, Toad and Avalanche. I could tell that Damien didn't like the arrangements. I didn't care, I wasn't sleeping in a cheap motel, even though that place wasn't much improvement, and I wasn't running from cops, or some security guards. 

3 months later she called me into her office.

"Yes Ms. Shields."

"Remember when you agreed to your current living arrangements?"

"Yeah…."

"Well I need you to do you one of those little tasks for me." She then told me about the 'little task.'

"HECK NO! I'd rather be back on the streets." I told her after she told me what I had to do.

"Well that's fine my with me, but maybe you'd like to ask what your brother thinks." She took her phone and dialed a number from speed dial. 555-9167 I could from the dial tones, of the speed dial. "Put him on the phone. O.K. tell your brother." She said over the phone.

"Kaleb! They're gonna kill me!"

"What?!"

"I'm locked in a prison cell or something, it doesn't have any locks! The only way in is for Magneto to bend the bars. I'ma being guarded by a lion-like man, they call Sabretooth, and they say that if you don't do what ever Mystique tells you there gonna kill me." It sounded then like someone then took it from him and hung it up.

" I suppose he told you about are plans for him."

"why are doin' this?"
    
    "We need to buy some time from the X-men, without any interference. You have 4 days to do it or we will execute him If you want I have plans to the mansion, passwords, and other things you may need. When your done, and a descent distance from the place, call us for further instruction. Don't even try to screw with us, try any rescue, and we will terminate him "

"Alright I'll do it." I told them 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And that's why I did it. You gotta believe me I am trying save my brother. I don't wanna hurt you people. If I don't call them and tell them that I finished the mission they'll murder him. I hang out with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and the others at school. I don't want them to get hurt. You gotta believe me." 

"If you want me to believe you, then let me into your mind, so I could see if you're telling the truth." 

"O.K." So I quite concentrating on the wall.

"He's telling us the truth. Scott give him back his suit."

"But professor he tried to….."

"I said do it. Don't worry I have a plan." Scott left the room to go get Kaleb's stuff. 'Don't worry I wont tell anyone about your 'past life.' I heard him tell me in my head.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

OK, I now its been awhile, and I've still haven't written the third part. I've been busy! I will have it up soon. I had to repost this, so they would be chaptered 


End file.
